U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,187 discloses a motor-driven work apparatus having an actuating element which is pivotally supported. The actuating element lies against a resiliently biased stop. The pretension of the spring force is adjustable and the actuating force is adjustable in this way.
When actuating a drive motor, especially an internal combustion engine, a fine adjustment is desirable in some ranges of the actuation; whereas, in other ranges of actuation only a coarse adjustment is needed. In known transmitting units, the transmitting characteristic can, however, be adjusted at most for the entire actuating path. In this way, an inadequate operating comfort results.